


一件精细的艺术品

by Celieas



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celieas/pseuds/Celieas
Summary: 只要四杯龙舌兰就能把Arthur灌醉。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 2





	一件精细的艺术品

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Delicate Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146230) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> 折纸、醉酒的Arthur和一只将死的金鱼。

Eames收到了一条来自Mitchell的短信，Mitchell是他和Arthur目前工作的建筑师。短信上写着：「你的幻想不就是把Arthur灌醉吗？」

他对这条短信嗤之以鼻，因为，见鬼的，这当然是他的幻想，但是Arthur从没有喝醉过。Arthur喝酒无非就是把酒含在嘴里打转，或者整晚就喝一杯啤酒，或者在假装喜欢苏格兰威士忌的时候尽量不呲牙咧嘴。所以Eames把「醉酒Arthur」这个幻想归档到除梦里之外无法实现的那一档里，就像他「和Arthur在月球上做爱」的幻想以及「Arthur喜欢裸体烹饪」的幻想一样。

Eames把手机扔到他酒店房间的床上，然后走进浴室刷牙。他从浴室出来，脱掉衣服准备睡觉。这个时候Mitchell已经发来了更多的短信。

「我没在开玩笑，Eames。」

「他现在很醉了。」

「我的老天你快点给我滚下来！」

「我不会再照顾他了。正式来说他是你的职责了。」

Eames扬起了他的眉毛。

***

一开始Eames走进酒吧的时候根本没注意到Arthur。这应该是不可能的，因为Arthur正站在喧闹的人群中间，头往后仰，额头上顶着一摞四个小酒杯。这也正是为什么最初Eames寻找Arthur的眼睛正好忽略了这些汗淋淋的、衣冠不整的、小伙子式的混乱。

“我向上帝发誓我真的很擅长这个，有一次我在额头上叠了17杯酒！”

Arthur的声音，Eames想。然后他转过身来，面对着这些汗淋淋的、衣冠不整的、小伙子式的混乱。这是Arthur的声音。

“伙计，这不可能。”人群里一个大腹便便的商人看着Arthur，“我赌一百块你做不到。”他把一张一百美元的钞票拍在Arthur面前的桌子上。

Arthur把头往后仰，这样他就可以保持小酒杯的平衡。他胡乱地挥着手，喊道：“再给我拿些酒杯来！”

让Eames吃惊的是，酒保真的开始叠起一摞的酒杯。

Eames对酒保说：“他不可能平衡17个酒杯。想想，你甚至不可能在吧台上平衡17个酒杯。”

酒保耸了耸肩，说：“他开了个账单，并且说如果他弄坏了什么东西，就收他三倍价钱，保留差价。”

Eames皱了皱眉然后向前走去，艰难穿过围着Arthur的人群。“好了。”他充满权威地说，“够了。”

人群向他抱怨。Arthur突然直起身，而Eames试图把小酒杯从摔在地上的命运中解救出来。好吧，他救了一个，其他三个摔碎了。

“EAMES！”Arthur叫道，“我真的很擅长这个！你毁了它！”

“我不这么认为。”Eames说。

“你把一切都毁了！”Arthur抱怨道，“哼，你真是一个毁灭者。毁灭者！这恐怕就是你那见鬼的名字，不是吗？毁灭者！毁灭者·EAMES！“

“你说对了。”Eames说，“你怎么知道的？”

“我无所不知，Eames。”Arthur向前探去，阴险地压低了自己的声音。“无所不知。”Arthur失去平衡，倒进了Eames的胸膛里。

“好吧。”Eames困惑地说，然后把Arthur的身子直起来。“见鬼，你喝了多少？”

Arthur把大拇指和食指并起来：“这么多。”

“这意味着你什么也没喝，Arthur。你喝的可不止这么点。”

Arthur摇了摇头。“我无所不知。这是我的工作。前哨。我搞定一切。”Arthur猛跌在Eames身上。“一切以及龙舌兰。”

“是的。”Eames同意。他想要觉得这话有趣，但相反它只是令人难以置信地困惑。这只是看起来......太不像Arthur了。“发生什么了，Arthur？”

“没什么。”Arthur靠着他说。然后他直起身盯着他，“嘿，你从哪里来的？”

“我的房间。”Eames说。

“Mitchell刚才在这儿。等下。你在伪装成Mitchell吗？

“不，我就在这儿。这不是个梦。”

“你知道我恨什么吗？”

“什么？”

“你操蛋的脸。”

“很迷人，Arthur，谢谢你。”

“这是一张愚蠢的脸。这是一张真的很愚蠢的脸。我真他妈地恨鱼。Eames。哼。鱼。”

Eames觉得在这种情况下和Arthur交流徒劳无益。他试图把Arthur的大部分体重扛起来——鉴于Arthur似乎没法自己站起来——然后转向了酒保：“他喝了多少？”

“四杯。”酒保干巴巴地说。

“四杯。”Eames重复道，突然他脑子里的一个开关仿佛被摁了一下，一切从困惑转为喜爱。这就是为什么Mitchell把喝醉的Arthur的留给他应付，因为Eames不知怎么的——尽管困难重重——被这个靠着他半倒下的令人作呕的烂摊子给迷住了。“Darling。”他说，感到很有趣，然后转过身来把嘴唇凑到Arthur的头发上，因为这似乎浑然天成。“四杯。然后你就沦落成这个状态了？”（state）

“闭嘴。”Arthur对着Eames的脖子咕哝。“什么州？这是个很好的州。我是个不错的州。你知道还有什么是个不错的州吗？缅因州。缅因州是个好州。但佛蒙特州不是。去他妈的佛蒙特州。”

Eames咯咯地笑了，转向酒保：“把他的账单结了，我给他签字。”

酒保耸了耸肩。Eames给了他一笔可观的小费，因为，嘿，这是Arthur的钱，而且他认为Arthur也会希望他这么做。

“我们走吧。”他说，把Arthur叫醒，他似乎靠着Eames的肩膀睡着了。

“我们要出去喝酒吗？”Arthur兴奋地说，Eames拉着他往前走。

“不。我们绝对不会出去喝酒。“

“为什么不呢？我才刚开始呢！喝龙舌兰！我爱龙舌兰！”

“我不认为你爱龙舌兰。”Eames按了电梯按钮。“我以前从没见过你喝龙舌兰。到这儿来，love。”Eames轻轻推了推Arthur以便自己找寻房间钥匙。

“停下。”Arthur说，徒劳地拍着Eames的手，“你在扯拉*我。”  
“我既不在扯拉你也没在拉扯你。”

“这是什么？”当电梯到达的时候，Arthur问。

“我们走吧。”Eames说，把他领进电梯然后按了去Arthur楼层的按钮。

正常情况下，Arthur肯定会对Eames知道他房间在哪里而皱眉。而今天这种情况下，Arthur滑到了电梯的地板上然后急切地说：“Eames。”

“怎么了？”Eames警铃大作地问，低头看他。想知道这条裤子值多少钱。清醒的Arthur会大发雷霆的。

“这个房间在动。”

Eames盯着他：“这是个电梯，love。见鬼，这就是你喝了四杯龙舌兰的样子？你还吃了什么吗？”

“吃了什么？”Arthur茫然地问。

“我不知道，大概是你在停车场采的蘑菇？”Eames假设。

“蘑菇不长在停车场里，Eames，它们长在森林里。”Arthur严肃地告诉他。

“有道理。”Eames说，“你的确无所不知。”

电梯停了，门开了。Eames伸出脚挡住电梯门以防它关上，说：“过来，我想蘑菇在这边。”

Arthur以一种精心设计的端庄站起来，走出了电梯。“我不这么认为，”他告诉Eames，听起来似乎为Eames认为酒店里长着蘑菇而遗憾。

“那么，宝贝。”Eames一边说，一边为Arthur刷房卡。“你需要喝很多水然后把这四整杯龙舌兰给睡过去。”

“水。”Arthur喊道，仿佛受了打击，然后走进房间，戏剧性地瘫倒在床上。

”是的。”Eames点头，从房间的桌子上抓起一瓶水。“很多很多水。”

Arthur摇头。

“别这样。”Eames说，把Arthur挪着坐起来点，以便他可以喝点水。

Arthur拒绝了水。Arthur严肃地看着Eames然后说：“我希望你明天早上能尊重我。”

“我不会和你上床的，Arthur，你喝昏头了。我不会占你便宜的。这就是为什么我不会试图让你告诉我是什么事让你喝成这样的。这可不像你。你不用告诉我，Arthur，我不是要打听什么，但是我希望如果你需要任何形式的帮助你能告诉我。你会的，是吗？”Eames紧紧盯着Arthur的眼睛......

......然后吃惊地发现Arthur的眼睛被泪水打湿了。

“Arthur。”他惊讶地说，感觉糟透了，因为他一直担心Arthur惹了什么麻烦，但绝不是......不是悲伤。Eames突然想不出任何事比让Arthur伤心到向龙舌兰寻求帮助更糟了。“Darling。”他用手轻轻地捧起Arthur的脸。他完全忘了自己不打听别人隐私的承诺。这不是打听，这仅仅是......做个好朋友。他和Arthur就是这样，尽管他们从未把这大声说出来。“发生什么了？怎么了？”

Arthur抬起手，用手指圈住了Eames的手腕，直直地看进了Eames的眼睛。Eames从未见过他这样凄凉。然后他说：“我的金鱼死了。”

Eames眨了眨眼：“你的......什么？”

“我的金鱼，Eames。”Arthur说，然后把脸从Eames的手中扭开，埋进了枕头里。

“你...有一条金鱼？”Eames问，不知道还能说些其他什么。

“曾经有。”Arthur纠正了他，声音被枕头闷住。“曾经有过一条金鱼。我杀了它。”

“你怎么杀了它？”Eames小心翼翼地问。

“忽视。”Arthur在枕头里嚎啕大哭。“我忽视了它。然后我杀了他。他依赖我我却搞砸了，我甚至连一条该死的金鱼都养不活。那我他妈的这辈子都在干什么？我到处谋杀无辜的两栖动物。”

Eames愣了一会儿然后说：“它是一条金鱼，不是两栖动物。”

“你没抓住重点！”Arthur冲着枕头抱怨。“重点在于我是一个糟糕的人，我杀了Escher，我搞砸了一切。而且你不应该相信我，你应该离开，在我用疏忽大意的魔法杀人能力杀了你之前。”

Eames低头看着失去金鱼的Arthur，蜷缩在枕头边上，肉眼可见的一团糟，他感到自己的胸口破开了。很大的空间，他想，这里有很大的空间让Arthur匍匐。“你给你的金鱼起名Escher？”

“是的。”Arthur对着枕头抽了抽鼻子。“它真的是一条好鱼。它总是很高兴见到我。但我就......我就是杀了它。”

Eames叹了口气，挨着Arthur坐到床边上，梳理他蓬乱的头发。“亲爱的Arthur。”Eames说，然后失语了。他已经养成了盲目相信Arthur的习惯，从未停下来想过Arthur做到这一切要付出的代价。所有这些生命都掌握在他的手中。“你忙着保护其他人的安全，谁来保护你的安全？”

一阵很长时间的沉默。最终Arthur精疲力尽地说：“我自己，我保护自己的安全。”

“是的。”Eames轻声同意，依然抚摸着Arthur的头发。“你确实是这样，不是吗？”

又是一阵沉默，然后Arthur转过身来，抬头看着Eames。“它有一座小城堡。”

“Escher吗？”

“对。它喜欢这座城堡。”

Eames觉得这时候指出Escher是一条脑子很小的金鱼是残忍无道的，所以他说：“你是一位非常好的金鱼主人，你给了它一个城堡。”

“我可能是一个糟糕的人。”Arthur说。

“你在为一条金鱼哭泣，love。你显然不是一个糟糕的人。”

“它没有做任何错事活该让我来照顾它。”

“不。”Eames说，低头向Arthur温柔地笑着，抚摸着他前额的头发。“他只是运气好。”

“我不喜欢龙舌兰。”Arthur说。

“我知道。”

“我只是不想失去东西。”Arthur说。

“我知道。”

“即使我把一切都搞定了，我还是会失去什么。如果我没喝龙舌兰，你会留下来吗？”

“Arthur。”Eames轻轻地说。“你应该安静下来了。”

“你会吗？”Arthur坚持道。

“Darling。”Eames俯下身，把额头抵在Arthur的额头上，深深地颤抖着吸了一口气。Arthur身上散发出汗水、酒精和烟草的味道，这不是Arthur通常散发的味道。Eames被这提醒了，轻轻地说：“你不在状态。喝点水，睡吧，明天早上一切都会好的。”

“请别让我在这一个人呆着。”Arthur说，显然是在祈求。“我不想一个人呆着。所以我去了酒吧。”  
任由这种事再次发生似乎是个坏主意，Eames想。“好吧。”他说，“我不走。但是前提是你有能力脱掉这身西装，因为它已经见过很多世面了。Eames直起身子，麻利地翻找Arthur放在角落里的手提箱，找到了一件不同寻常的T-恤和一件更不同寻常的运动裤。Eames想问Arthur是否在不工作的时候穿着这些平常的衣服，然后意识到他正看着一些非常私人的东西，问这些是不恰当的。“这儿。”他说，把衣服递给Arthur，他刚设法坐在了床沿上。“拿着这些去洗手间。”

Arthur稳步走进浴室，Eames一直密切注意里面可能发生的任何灾难。在去酒吧之前他已经准备好上床睡觉了，而且他只是穿上了牛仔裤，所以他脱掉了裤子，他的 t 恤和裤子对这个夜晚来说足够的干净。

Arthur穿着 T-恤和运动裤从浴室里走出来，看上去年轻得令人难以置信。他爬上床，把自己裹在毯子里，望着外面的 Eames。“你不进来吗？”

Eames犹豫了，然后钻进了毯子。Arthur紧紧依偎着他，Eames想，好吧，是的，这应该不会折磨他一整夜。

“你的脸很好看。”Arthur说，“我很抱歉说我恨它。”

Eames说：“你应该喝点水。”

Arthur说：“就是水杀了Escher。它淹死了。”

Eames说：“鱼不会淹死，Arthur。”

Arthur说：“谢谢你留下来，Eames。”然后把鼻子埋进了Eames的胸膛。

***

Arthur睡觉的样子，通常是睡在他身边的梦者所有的: 完全信任，完全脆弱，完全不设防。Arthur依偎着Eames的每一次呼吸，都是让Eames撤防的又一步。Eames见过Arthur用枪托一根一根地折断一个男人的手指; 用一把钢制弹簧刀抵住一个俄罗斯暴徒的脖子; 逃离建筑物，在醒来前留下一整片地动山摇。现在Eames看着Arthur沉睡，保护欲旺盛到以至于无法呼吸。Arthur是世界上最珍贵的东西，但没有人能保护他的安全。他在保护自己的安全。是的，他完全有能力做到这一点，但即使是Arthur，也会时不时地想要闭上眼睛，让别人来照料一切。

Eames在Arthur醒来之前从床上下来，留了一张纸条说他应该多喝点水(画了三道下划线) ，他很快就会回来。然后Eames回到自己的房间，洗了一个长时间的淋浴。相比于在几英尺之外有Arthur在打呼噜，他对在淋浴中做这个活动感觉稍微好受一些。然后Eames给自己倒了杯咖啡，抓起一份报纸，回到Arthur的房间。

Arthur在洗手间，脸色苍白。

“你好啊。”Eames说，低头看着蜷缩在瓷砖地上的他。

“我要死了。”Arthur说，眼睛都没睁开。

“你宿醉了。”Eames说，蹲下来和Arthur一样高。“Darling，真的吗？四杯龙舌兰？”

“我有一套精密的系统。”Arthur赌气地说。“它不粗笨。它是一台运转良好的机器。”

“是的，今天早上它的确看上去像一台运转良好的机器。多喝点水。”Eames说，把水放在Arthur脸边上。

Arthur睁开了一只惺忪的睡眼，怒视着瓶子，似乎这冒犯了他。

“水是你的朋友。”Eames说，“你应该怒视着龙舌兰。”

“谁发明了龙舌兰？”Arthur嘟囔。“我打赌是一个叫Chad的人。”

“我不这么认为。”

“我的第一个男朋友就叫Chad。他是个混蛋。”

“他发明龙舌兰了？”

“不，但是他完美地在露天看台后面背着男朋友和啦啦队长出轨。”

“白痴。”Eames说。

令他惊讶的是，Arthur笑了。“她把疱疹传染给他了。这很好。”

Eames咯咯地笑起来，直起身子：“喝你的水。”

“Eames。”在Eames离开洗手间之前，Arthur说。Eames转过身来。“谢谢你。”Arthur说，他的手放在水瓶上，但是他的眼睛告诉他这声感谢和水无关。

***  
Eames一整天都呆在Arthur的房间里，假装成Arthur回复Mitchell的短信。所以大部分回Mitchell的短信都是：去你的，混蛋。

Eames说：“我可以说让Mitchell去死吗？”

Arthur依旧相信自己快死了，嘟囔着：“哦，上帝啊，是的，我现在甚至不能去见Mitchell。”

最终，太阳落山了，当Eames全神贯注地沉浸在一部可怕的电影中时，他惊讶地发现Arthur出现在了房间的休息区。

“你好啊。”他说，“你下床了。”

“我可能不会死了。”Arthur答应道。

Eames给他在沙发上让出位子：“太好了。不然我会想念你的。”

Arthur给了他一个小小的微笑。然后他抬起手，给Eames看他手中拿着的东西，说：“这是什么？”

“哦。”Eames说，“抱歉，我刚刚很无聊。”

“这很显然，因为它们在房间里到处都是。它们是什么？”

“它们是鱼。你看不出来吗？折纸鱼。用今天的报纸做的，因为，好吧，它就在这放着。”

“折纸。”Arthur重复，“我想问你是怎么懂折纸的，但是仔细想想，这似乎正是你会知道的东西。”

Eames冲他咧嘴笑了笑。

“折纸鱼。”Arthur说。

Eames的笑畏缩了一下，紧张地用手拨弄着头发。“是的。“也许这有点过分了。他折折纸鱼的时候没想这么多，也许他应该假装不知道Escher的事。

但是Arthur轻轻地说：“我也许能成功照顾一些折纸鱼。”听起来完全没生气。

“那要小心点。”Eames接着说。“折纸是一门很精细的艺术。”

“那折纸艺术家呢？”Arthur问，他的眼睛睁得大大的、黑黑的，盯着Eames。

“折纸艺术家是......”Eames想了想，不知道该说些什么轻浮的话，然后放弃了。“为你疯狂。”他说，叹了口气。

”即使我是一个糟糕的、不甚酒力的醉鬼？”

“我喜欢你喝了四杯龙舌兰的样子，但是我更喜欢你不喝它们的样子。说实话，并不是所有的关系都能这么说话。”

“关系。”Arthur说。“是这样吗？”

“Darling，我们在一段关系里的时间长到我甚至不记得在认识你之前我是什么样了。其他人也不记得了。我们是最快乐的拍档。我打赌如果我们做爱我们会更快乐。”  
“大多数时间我都恨你，你知道的。”

“这就是性爱会有所帮助的地方。”

Arthur笑了：“你应该非常失望我不是一个放荡的酒鬼，是吗？”

“有点。”Eames承认。

“现在我要告诉你一个秘密。”Arthur说。

Eames抬起头，做了个手势让Arthur继续。

“我并不需要喝醉了才能变得放荡。”

“嗯。”Eames说，几秒钟后被噎住了。“这......是个很重要的信息。”

Arthur咧嘴笑了：“不过我真的不想宿醉。”

“去他妈的龙舌兰。”Eames热情地说。

“同样，我认为‘放荡’是一个性别歧视的术语。更准确地说，我打算在接下来的两天里一直靠你的老二过活。”

“我很高兴刚才说让Mitchell去死了。”Eames屏息着。“他可以把这个工作给别人了。”

Arthur笑了。然后他在房间里打转，收集所有的折纸鱼。

*原文是hanmandling，正确的词是manhandling，算是Arthur醉酒的胡话。下文Eames说对了。不知道咋用中文表达就把词序倒了一下。


End file.
